Unnerving
by Marf Redux
Summary: In a universe where Ulaz bailed out of his ship during his kamikaze run on the Robeast Allura finds having him on her ship unnerving.


I DO NOT READ REVIEWS, In Truth I don't even want them but I can't stop you but just know they won't be read by me.

This is the first completed part of fic series called bailed out that is available on my AO3. I will only be posting this first part here on so to read the rest you need to go to my AO3 dash. Nearly the same name it is up Under Marf_redux

I do not fix errors on this copy as I never look at it again after upload I do fix them when I find them on the AO3 Copy.

Unnerving

Having a Galra on the ship was unnerving even one that claimed to be an ally and had risked his life saving Voltron. She knew Shiro would be angry if he knew that she had ordered the Castle to systems to track every movement of their guest but she would not trust Ulaz to wander around her ship unsupervised no matter how brave or helpful his actions had been.

She glanced at the screen where he was currently in the training room with Shiro and Keith. She noticed Keith kept stealing glances at the Galra that seemed half curious half afraid. She had not expected Keith to be the other Paladin most disturbed by their guest but it seemed he was the one who most shared her wariness. She saw Shiro laughing at something Ulaz had said and the large Galra looked pleased about it. She glanced over at Keith to see he was frowning even more now.

She wondered what he could have said to make Shiro smile like that but she wasn't recording the sound if another Paladin was present. She owed the Paladins at least some privacy and did not want to intrude again. "Spying on Ulaz and Shiro?" Pidge's voice came from behind her causing her to jump. She turned to see her standing there with a smile. "Wow Keith looks really jealous he must pick up on Shiro's little crush too."

"Excuse me, crush?" She didn't bother defending her actions of watching Ulaz. They all knew she didn't trust him so her watching him wouldn't be a surprise. She glanced back at the screen to see that Shiro had stepped closer to the Galra and was demonstrating something about his arm.

"It means Shiro is attracted to Ulaz like how Lance is around you but with a whole lot more self control," Pidge said walking in. "That kind of reminds me of when he and Adam were hanging out with Matt and me."

She looked up at the screen and considered it was so much subtler then Lance's attempts to initiate a romantic relationship but she supposed you could read Shiro's smile and body language as being open to the idea. She just had so little experience with humans and the five on her ship were all so different. She glanced at Keith to see he'd joined Shiro in laughing but there was a slightly forced look around his eyes. "I did not know humans would mate outside of your species I thought Lance was an aberration?"

"Lance is definitely an aberration but it's long been a joke that humans won't wait long after meeting aliens to try to have sex with them," Pidge said with a laugh. "A lot of our old fiction is full of it." She found herself thinking of Blaytz and his people who had also been very eager in that respect almost in complete contrast to the other original paladins. "I can't really read Ulaz though do you think Shiro has a chance?" She was clearly hoping her friend would have his interest returned.

"Galra society was far more reserved about such unions," she said as it was the only diplomatic thing she could say. "I certainly hope that he keeps his head about him and doesn't trust Ulaz blindly just because he finds him attractive."

"Relax Allura, Shiro isn't Lance he won't let an attractive face mislead him and get him tied up," Pidge said with a bit of laugh referencing Lance's capture by those drifters who stole the blue lion. "Anyway, Coran wanted me to tell you that the teledaav's charge is getting low and ask you to refill it whenever your ready."

She nodded and cut the video feed. She wanted to keep watching but those batteries were too important to neglect as if she was incapacitated then they were the only way to operate the Teledaav. She headed to fill them quickly so she could return and watch the unnerving guest some more.

The End.

again I don't read reviews and to read the rest of this series you have to go to my AO3 pen name Marf_redux


End file.
